In current or prior arts, in order to transfer all profiles of a currently used mobile terminal to a new mobile terminal, a procedure for renewing a subscription of a new terminal or canceling the original subscription and making a new subscription for the new device is required, which has a permanent characteristic, not a temporary characteristic. In addition, in order to restore a profile to an original state after the profile is transferred, the same procedure should be repeated in an opposite manner.
Meanwhile, with the advent of a third generation mobile communication service that performs user authentication using a smart card, a mobile subscriber can change and use mobile devices by inserting the smart card, which is also known as SIM or USIM, into the new devices. However, the procedure is inconvenient because the mobile subscriber has to manually separate the smart card from the mobile terminal and install it in another mobile terminal, as described above. Therefore, in order to solve the inconvenience, a scheme that is capable of freely receiving the mobile communication service in which a first mobile terminal is subscribed through a second mobile terminal is required, such that the mobile transfer service can be provided.
The mobile transfer service is a technology that uses various mobile communication services provided to the first mobile terminal through the second mobile terminal by temporarily setting a telephone number of the first mobile terminal to the second mobile terminal by a user using the first mobile terminal and the second mobile terminal. As a result, a voice/video communication call transmitted to the first mobile terminal is forwarded to the second mobile terminal, such that no mobile communication services can be provided through the first mobile terminal.
If a user moves out of a shadow area while receiving the mobile communication service, the mobile communication service is set to be provided to the transferred second mobile terminal from the first mobile terminal, so it is problematic that the user cannot receive a mobile telecommunication service even when the second mobile terminal is located in a shadow area (i.e. out of service area) and the first mobile terminal is located in the service area that can provide the mobile communication service.
In particular, if the first mobile terminal is a mobile telephone and the second mobile terminal is a telematics terminal mounted on a vehicle, when the vehicle is located in a shadow area such as an underground parking lot, while the user receives the mobile transfer service and moves to a possible area of the mobile communication service while carrying the mobile telephone without performing a procedure of returning the transferred first mobile terminal to an original state, the user cannot receive a mobile communication service until the transferred first mobile terminal is again restored to an original state. In other words, when the user using the mobile transfer service forgets to perform the restoring procedure of the transferred first mobile terminal and thus does not perform the restoring procedure, he/she cannot continuously receive the mobile communication service.
Therefore, when the user uses the mobile transfer service and then the second mobile terminal in which the forwarding reception is set is located in the shadow area, if the state that the second mobile terminal cannot receive the mobile communication service is maintained for a predetermined time, a need exists for an automatic restoring technology that can restore the first mobile terminal that is transferred to the second mobile terminal without performing a separate procedure to receive the mobile communication service.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.